The Day the Chibis Attacked
by Nara Rei
Summary: Ever imagine having your own mini bleach or Kingdom hearts character who yells at you, annoys you, etc Well It happened to us, after that Faithful day Sabrina found little Kenchan in her bed... Crossover: Bleach, KH2, and MORE... LOADS MORE!


Pov. Sabrina

Okay I like to start this off as like...I hate the beginnings of stories, no one cares how it start! The ending is what matters! I swear I never thought things like this would happen, and this just so had to happen to my friends and me.

We finally got back from our dreadful day of school, and walked into my house. Rei and I , ran to my fridge got water, and ran upstairs to my bedroom to talk about hot sexy lovely... well, non-existent bishies.

"I see you put up some new posters Sabrina." she winked and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah Kenpachi's sooo..."

"Urgh...'

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Huh? Whats wrong?"

"Theres something under you!" She flailed her arms pointing under her.

"Huh?! wahh..."

"It twitching! GET UP!"

"HOLY SHIT THE SQUIRRELS!"

"I DON'T THINK ITS A SQUIRREL!"

Of course i just HAD to lift up my Bed cover... and what the hell do I find!??? ...

a mini freaking Kenpachi... What. the. hell...

"YOU FRIGGIN' SAT ON ME STUPID BITCH! WHERES YACHIRU!!? WHERE AM I?!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!?"

"OH MY GOD... ITS KENPACHI... baby sized... not even... HE'S A CHIBI!"

"AW! What are you doing in my room?"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"Uhh.. okay, No need to yell..."

"I HAVE TO YELL! I HAVE TO KEEP MY REPUTATION YOU STUPID HOE!"

"Im..Im not a hoe..." I started to wine.

He stopped suddenly and looked to my walls. His big eyes widened.

"Is that me?!"

"Yeah... BUT NOW I'M A HOE SO I DON'T WANT THEM THERE ANYMORE..."

"WAIT DON'T TAKE ME DOWN OFF YOUR WALL! I NEVER KNEW PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKED ME... sept Yachiru..."

"Yeah well, I like you... I think your cool."

"Really?"

"NOT ANYMORE YOU CALLED ME A HOE!"

Rei began to laugh at Ken-chan's face. It looked like a cross of being horrified and sick.

"I'M SORRY"

"I'm... sorry..."

"Really?"

"My god... is he being nice?!" Rei said in a shocked tone, then proceeded to hide behind my large pillow and Naruto plushie, but then smacked Naruto away from her with no care in the world.

"What..." I stopped an turned to him. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry..."

"YOU CAN'T SAY YOUR SORRY!" Sabrina shouted at Kenpachi. Rei once again bursted out in laughter again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SAY I'M SORRY! WHAT KINDA BULLSHIT IS THAT?"

"Well it's it ...it's not in your character to say such a thing" I mumbled as she played with her thumbs.

"OUT OF CHARACTER! I'LL SHOW YOU OUT OF CHARACTER YOUR STUPID BITCH!" Kenny yelled and lunged at Sabrina wheeling his zanpakutō. He jumped on her lap sword sticking out from the side as he ran up her stomach to her face.

Sabrina blocked Ken-chan's attack with her hand, buut unafoucanitly getting cut by his zanpakutō.

"Owww THAT Felt like..a PAPER CUT!"

"Paper cut?" Kenny asked in question. He kinda looked like he was in shock.

Rei once again bursted out into laughter in hysterics, her words sounded like a foreign languages.

"Wow that didn't even hurt, wow Kenpachi you suck!" I exclaimed.

"Wahhh...I thought you liked me"

"Oh Oh...Oh...ughh you called me a hoe"

Kenny ran to the corner of Sabrina's room and started to poke the ground with his index finger mumbling worlds of disappointment.

"Mushroom corner much?" Rei said to Sabbi.

"Kenny-chan" I Said in guilt, I kinda moved over to him and poked his small shoulder.

"Your a bitch"

"Oh this what I get for trying to have compassion!" I pretended to cry to throw him off...

"Oh geez..." he sighed and came up to me. He tugged lightly on my jeans.

"Hm? WHAT DO YOU... huh?" I stared down at the cuteness that is Kenpachi-chibi-chan

Of course, the problem with yelling at chibi's is they'll always make the cutest face, even if the do kill for fun.

"Aw, you want up?" he nodded slightly, and pouted. I picked him up and held him in my hands... it was a sentimental moment until...

"YOUR SO OOC! YOU JUST WANT SEX FROM SABBICHI!"

He turned to Rei and started to scream, "THERE'S NO PHYSICAL WAY FOR ME TO DO THAT YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"YEAH WELL I HATE YOU!

"YEAH WELL YOU SMELL!"

"NO I DON'T! I RESENT THAT SHORTY!"

"Yeah well... it's not my fault I'm small..."

"YES IT IS!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO THINK!" My first outburst of the day shocked them both, and they stared wide eyed at me.

"Thank you. Now, let me see. We're going to your house now right Rei?"

"Yuppers."

"Okay, so how am I gonna get Kenpachi to your house without my mother seeing?"

About twenty minutes later and a huge purse, I shoved Kenpachi in there along with a small blanket, and a doll pillow I came across.

Of course Kenpachi complained the whole entire ride with "I cant breathe in here', or 'I'm hungry', and I finally got tired of it, so I gave him and ear to my I-pod and he shut up thankfully.

When we finally came up to Rei's house, we immediately ran to Rei's room where we found something even more interesting.

"STOP SHOOTING BUBBLES AT ME!" The voice sobbed.

"Then come down Please!"

"Stop it! He just wants to be left alone Demyx!"

"Demyx?" Rei and I said in unison; we ran faster up the stairs.

What we saw...

Izuru was on her ceiling fan cowering, Demyx was shooting bubbles out of his mini sitar and Roxas yelling at Demyx to leave Izuru alone.

Normal pov.

Rei blink..then blinked again.

"Yo Izuru your here to?" Kenpachi waved.

Sabrina poked the ground and said. "Why do you get three?"

"Oh I'm not good enough for ya?"

"Kenpachi guess what" Rei said.

"What" He glared.

"SHUT UP," Rei shouted and ran over to Demyx and gave him a hug. "DEMY!!!"

"PAIN! WRONG GUY WRONG GUY ROXAS, HELP ME!!!!!!" Demyx squirmed trying to free himself.

"NO HELP ME!" Kira shouted as he dangled in the air.

Roxas and Sabrina both smacked their heads.

"Izuru get down here!" Kenny-chan stated.

"Noooo Roxas bit me!"

"Did not!"

"So did!"

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!!! MISTER KENPACHI..MISS SABRINA" Demyx screamed in terror.


End file.
